


Death of a Bachelor

by Ice_Queen784



Series: Elizabeth and Philip: The Musical [3]
Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marriage, Prequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/pseuds/Ice_Queen784
Summary: Some fluffy scenes of Elizabeth and Philip during their engagement. Call it a prequel to Elizabeth and Philip: The Musical.Based on Death of a Bachelor by Panic! at the Disco
Relationships: Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Philip Duke of Edinburgh
Series: Elizabeth and Philip: The Musical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536358
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to B for the request to do something that takes place before they got married. I hope you like it! :)

_ Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face  _

_ People have told me I don’t look the same _

_ Maybe I lost weight, I’m playing hooky with the best of the best _

_ Pull my heart out my chest, so that you can see it too  _

I looked at myself in the mirror for far longer than I usually did. I had never been the type to care too much about my appearance. But people had been telling me I looked different lately. And staring at my reflection now, I saw it.

I didn’t know how to describe it. Maybe I had lost weight. Maybe my face had just matured. I was certainly maturing right now. Or at least I thought I was.

But regardless of what the change in my appearance was, I knew what had caused it. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. She was the love of my life. And in a few short months, I was going to marry her.

_ I’m walking the long road, watching the sky fall _

_ The lace in your dress tangles my neck, how do I live? _

A knock at my bedroom door snapped me out of my thoughts. 

“Philip,” Elizabeth called. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “I’m coming.”

I crossed the room and opened the door. She was standing in the hall, in a beautiful, blue, lacy dress that matched her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning. 

“You know, usually the man has to tell the woman to hurry up.” She teased me. I stared at her dumbly, trying to think of something to say. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

“Sorry, you just look so gorgeous tonight that you took my breath away.”

She blushed. 

I took her hand and led her outside. We were staying at a cottage up in Scotland to get away from everything. To have some time to ourselves. I was taking her to dinner tonight in the nearby town. I hoped she wasn’t expecting to have an important conversation tonight. I wasn’t going to be able to focus.

I knew deep down that this was the beginning of a long, difficult road. Marriage wasn’t easy. But I didn’t care. I was so in love with her that the sky could have fallen down around us and it wouldn’t have mattered to me. Nothing did, as long as I was with her.

_ The death of a bachelor, oh, letting the water fall _

_ The death of a bachelor, oh, seems so fitting for  _

_ Happily ever after, whooo, how could I ask for more? _

_ A lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death of a bachelor  _

When we made it back to the cottage, she followed me to my room. I closed the door behind us and kissed her passionately. We hadn’t had sex yet, but I had been hoping that might change tonight. But when I reached up to unzip her dress, she pulled away.

“Philip, we’ve had this conversation before.” Elizabeth told me. “We can’t. Not until we’re married.”

“No one would ever know.” 

“The answer is still no.”

I sighed in disappointment, but I didn’t press her further. If she was uncomfortable having sex before we got married, I shouldn’t try to make her. 

So instead, I poured us both a drink, and we stayed up all night, laughing and talking. And somehow, it was just as good. I would have our whole lives to sleep with her after we got married. And I would also have our whole lives to just sit and laugh with her. The thought made me smile. My days as a bachelor were over. But I was okay with that. As a bachelor, I could have any woman I wanted. But as a married man, I would have something far better. Elizabeth.

_ I’m cutting my mind off, feels like my heart is going to burst _

_ Alone at a table for two, and I just wanna be served _

_ And when you think of me, am I the best you’ve ever had? _

_ Share one more drink with me, smile even though you’re sad  _

Two weeks passed. We had both gone home, which meant we couldn’t see each other every day. I was busy with the Navy and she was in London, busy being the heir to the throne. And also helping plan our wedding. 

I spent the evening alone, having no one to spend it with. I didn’t feel like cooking, I was never very good at it, so I went out to a restaurant. I sat down alone at a table set for two. 

All around me, I seemed to see couples, talking and eating together. They all looked so happy. This wasn’t the kind of thing I would usually notice. But now, it was all I noticed. 

I felt extraordinarily alone. I wished Elizabeth was with me. I wished I could go and see her. But I couldn’t just walk into Buckingham Palace. And even if I could, her family weren’t necessarily fans of mine. Walking in uninvited certainly wouldn’t go over well. But perhaps I could convince her to come to me.

When I got back to my flat, I called her. It took awhile to get through the seemingly hundreds of telephone operators, but eventually, Elizabeth answered the phone.

“Philip?”

“It’s me, surprisingly still awake after waiting hours to get through to you.” I quipped. “I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I wanted to see you.”

“You can’t. Not tonight.” Elizabeth replied sadly. “I can’t just invite you over here.”

“That’s why I wanted you to come to me.” I suggested. “I’ve really missed you. I just want to be with you.”

“I’ve missed you too. But I can’t just sneak out at night like a teenager.”

“Yes, you can. You’re not a prisoner at the palace, you can leave. And you can drive out to see me. You know where my flat is. You have no reason not to come see me if you want to.”

“I don’t know, I-,”

“Come on, Lilibet.” I begged. “Please?”

“Fine. I’ll come over.” She agreed. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

I waited anxiously for her to arrive. I wondered if she really wanted to come over, or if she was just being nice. I wondered if she had been thinking of me as often as I had been thinking of her. I hoped she had been. Because I had never been this in love with anyone before, and I hoped she felt the same way. 

I shook my head. I was being stupid. She wouldn’t be starting all this drama with her family to marry me if she didn’t really love me.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, snapping me out of my thoughts. I rushed to answer it, hoping it was Elizabeth. It was.

“I’m glad you made it.” I remarked.

“Me too.” She nodded, looking sad.

“What’s wrong, love?” I asked.

“Nothing.” She answered, unconvincingly. 

“Something is wrong. You look sad.”

“I just got in another argument with my family about you today.” She explained. “They still don’t think you’re a suitable husband for me, and they’re still trying to get me to change my mind about marrying you. But they can’t. I’m going to marry you, no matter what.”

“Come on,” I took her hand. “Let’s have a drink.”

She nodded and followed me to the kitchen. We had several drinks, and we talked until she was smiling and laughing. And we drank until I couldn’t think about anything except for how much I loved her.

_ I’m walking the long road, watching the sky fall _

_ The lace in your dress tangles my neck, how do I live? _

“You look beautiful tonight.” I slurred at some point. 

“And I don’t every night?” She questioned, clearly not as drunk as I was. 

“Of course you do.” 

She giggled.

“That dress looks really good on you.” I remarked.

“And let me guess, you think it would look better on the floor.”

“I wasn’t going to say that, but if you want to take it off I wouldn’t stop you.”

“You’re an idiot.” She retorted with a smile.

“I know.” I replied. “But you love me anyway.”

“I do.” She leaned in and kissed me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_ The death of a bachelor, oh, letting the water fall _

_ The death of a bachelor, oh, seems so fitting for _

_ Happily ever after, whooo, how could I ask for more? _

_ A lifetime of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor  _

Several months passed. It was November now. The weather was starting to get colder, but to me, it felt warmer than ever. Because I was a few days away from finally marrying the love of my life.

I was starting to get extremely nervous about the wedding. My life was about to change forever. I was no longer a bachelor. I was about to be a married man. There was no going back from that.

But I was also excited. I loved Elizabeth more than anything. I loved her more than words could describe. And I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. There were several moments where I thought it wouldn’t really happen. It was still hard to believe. 

But it was real. And it was scary. But it was also the best thing that had ever happened to me. I just hoped I was ready for it.

_ The death of a bachelor, oh, letting the water fall  _

_ The death of a bachelor, oh, seems so fitting for  _

_ Happily ever after, whooo, how could I ask for more? _

_ A lifetime of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor  _

I stood at the altar of the abbey, watching Elizabeth walk down the aisle. The day we had been waiting for for what seemed like years had finally arrived. Today, I was finally going to marry Elizabeth. She was finally going to be my wife.

This day officially marked the death of a bachelor. But I wouldn’t mourn him. Because I was going to become something so much better. Her husband. 

We had a lifetime of happiness and laughter ahead of us. What more could I ask for? I already had everything I could ever want or need right here in front of me. And I couldn’t wait for what lay ahead of us. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
